Shizu's Romeo
by The Black Maiden
Summary: I've always wanted to be a princess, but when I see you, my dream seems to be in my reach. Mazuma...I need to know...because I love you. SONGFIC, GAMEVERSE, MZMA/SZZU


**Hello, fanfictioners!**

**For those of you who don't know, this songfic is starring two of the Seven Apostles from BRS the game. I'm mad because there are, like, NO STORIES OF THEM ON HERE AT ALL! Well, ok, there's one, but that's part of another story and they arn't the main charecters.**

**WARNING: This is a slash pairing. There is no official MazumaxShizu pairing here. Let's ignore that, shall we?**

**ANOTHER THING: For those of you who know the game, you will recall how Mazuma was killed by Kali while Shizu stood calmly and watched. Let's ignore that, too.**

**YET AGAIN: This is based off "Romeo and Cinderella." Meaning it has the same tune. I find it helps to read with the tune in the backround.**

**LASTLY: There may be some OOCness here. I apoligize, because I wrote this whole thing in less than an hour.**

**JUST TO ADD: I've been experimenting w/ different pairings. This is my first one uploaded. I'm working on another w/ Mazuma and WRS as a couple. So just to warn, my pairing veiws are very malleable right now. (Heh, I love that word, malleable.)**

**And I've distracted you long enough. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>I don't want my life to end,<br>In a bitter tragedy like Juliet's did,  
>Take me far away from this earth!<br>There isn't much time left.

...

I say goodnight to my darling brother.  
>He says "I hope we get to dream of one another."<br>I think it's time for thoughts like those to go to bed.

When I close my eyes, I see your crimson hair.  
>I wonder why these thoughts aren't making me scared.<br>Is this the Neverland that I've longed for?

You whisper things to me; I feel like I'm floating,  
>This stagnant world is to bitter for me.<br>But I've never tasted something as sweet as this.

It seems that you don't know fear,  
>You've fooled everyone, my dear,<br>But I happen to know that you are truly kind.  
>Just take out my heart and hold it in your hand,<br>As if it's all part of the plan!

X

I want to be a princess like Cinderella,  
>In all those fairytales my mother used to read me.<br>I wonder if we can somehow freeze time,  
>Then I'd have an eternity to make you mine!<p>

I'll jump from my tower like Juliet,  
>But I beg of you, don't call me by that name!<br>If you look inside me, you'll se that I'm incomplete.  
>All these emotions have me at my knees!<p>

All I want is to tell you "I love you!"

…

I gave up putting make-up on so long ago.  
>My mascara just gets washed as my tears flow.<br>I promise I'll be a perfect angel.

I know Mii-chan says "the key is to look pretty."  
>But I want you to see the real side of me.<br>'Cause if you don't, I'll be lost in the Red Queen's maze.

I truly know it now, although I don't know how,  
>Maybe it was when you said that I could be a star.<br>But I think you know that Kali really doesn't like you much.

He said he'd protect me against your evil greed,  
>But in reality, he's just hurting me more.<br>I think Earth is lost, this planet is now dead.  
>Take me away before it all spreads!<p>

X

I listen for church bells like Cinderella.  
>For they would lead me to my fairy godmother!<br>The dress I wear, it's made for wear and tear.  
>For my birthday I want a pair of glass slippers.<p>

I've read that fairytale so many times,  
>I'll leave one shoe at the door to be a sign.<br>I think I may be Cinderella reborn.  
>Because I want my prince to come and save me!<p>

I wonder if you're really Romeo.

…

Whenever I saw you fight her, I knew my heart was scarcely beating.  
>She always seemed so vicious. I saw that you were then in danger.<br>Afterward, I felt that if the worst should happen I'd want you to know.  
>But then, maybe, everything will be fine and we can live forever.<br>I am too scared to tell you just yet.

…

I want to be a princess like Cinderella,  
>And rule forever beside you as your queen.<br>I'm scared you'll reject me if I tell you,  
>But the look in you eyes says "I love you, too."<p>

I know that my brother will never change,  
>We may be twins, but we are far from same.<br>The days are short and the nights are so cold,  
>But when you hold me close, I can ignore the world.<p>

I'm tired of being the brave Onee-chan.  
>I am your Wendy, you are my Peter pan.<br>When you kiss me, love, I feel my heart is on fire.  
>I'll stay with you until the end of time.<p>

And from your kiss, I know that this isn't a dream.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene!<strong>

**How did you like it? Was it good?**

**For those who are confused, the "her" in the middle of the song WAS BRS. That's the only thing I don't like about the game; in the begining, it portrays her as a soulless killing macine.**

**I'll probably write a story version to this...once I find time...**

**And I have to go, because it's 10:23, I have 3 school project due tomorrow, and I've barely started one!**

**Bye!**


End file.
